


This Is Halloween

by Partywithbooks



Category: Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partywithbooks/pseuds/Partywithbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne and Bog have a horror movie night at Marianne's place while Dawn and Sunny are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Yes its way passed Halloween now, but better late then never i guess….
> 
> Thanks goes to EndoratheWitch (here and Tumblr) for the great conversation we had which inspired this. This all stemmed from the scene in Mean Girls when Janis and Damian are watching Friday the 13th when Cady walks in. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!!

“What about _Psycho_? That's a classic horror.” Bog called out to Marianne in the kitchen.   

“Good, but I'm thinking more ‘suspenseful thriller’ right now.” Marianne told him, throwing popcorn in the microwave and opened the fridge for something to drink while she waited. 

“Hey you want anything? Dawn stocked this thing with what looks like every drink and goodie imaginable before her and Sunny's date.” 

It was Halloween night for everyone. Sunny had heard from someone that if you went in costume on Halloween night to this specific restaurant, they'd give you half off your entire dinner. So that's where they were tonight. Bog and Marianne had no intentions of going out with them, so instead planned a horror movie marathon at Marianne's place.    

Bog didn't bother glancing up from the large stack of movies he was trying to sort through. “I'll take a root beer if it's there. Ah hah! I've got it! The original _Friday the 13th_ , with Ari Lehman as Jason.” Bog held up the DVD case for her to see. Marianne tossed him his drink before opening the now hot bag of popcorn. The smell of delicious buttery goodness filled the room as Marianne poured the contents into a large bowl. Making her way to the TV room, Marianne stopped short when she spotted something on one of the pumpkins she and Dawn had finished craving just yesterday. 

“Bog....are those googly eyes on the pumpkin Dawn carved to look like Olaf?”

Bog shot her a michivous grin from the floor. “Oh is that who it was supposed to be? I was thinking it was an unholy offspring of a ROUS and Dalek.” 

Marianne burst out laughing as she compared the mental image she created to the real one before her. “You know you're not that far off. She forgot to point his nose at the end. And his face does look eerily a lot like a Rodent Of Unusual Size.” The big googly eyes added an even greater effect to the face, like the look a child gets if given coffee, wide-eyed and unblinking. 

“Remind me to hide away her carving tools next year. Save a few pumpkins from the terrifying nightmare of becoming disfigured. Now yay or nay to the movie?”  

“The original? I'm sold. Plus it's been a while since I've watched it. Out of the 12 movies they made you just can't beat the first.” Marianne plopped herself down on the couch, sitting Indian style with the bowl cradled in her lap as Bog set the movie up. 

“It's a good thing Dawn and Sunny aren't here for this, Sunny's arm would have lost all feeling within the first 10 minutes from Dawn death-griping it.” 

“She's that disturbed by horror movies?” Bog questioned, grabbing a giant handful of popcorn and joining Marianne as the previews started. 

Marianne popped a piece in her mouth, thinking of which example she should use to describe Dawn's feelings on the subject.

“Let me put it this way; I convinced her to see _Crimson Peak_ with me once and paid dearly for it with sleep when she steadfast refused to go to bed that night, forcing me to endure her favorite chick flicks like  _The Notebook, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_ , and _My Best Friend's Wedding_  before she finally fell asleep.” Bog grimaced at the titles and nodded. He could definitely relate to her pain.

“I recall numerous times my mother dragged me into watching her gushy romance movies as well, most recently  _While You Where Sleeping_. Seriously, she saves some random guy, falls for his younger brother, and agrees to marry him after knowing him for roughly one week! That's just unrealistic.”  Bog reatched for the bowl again but Marianne mumbled a protest through a full mouth. 

“Hey back off! You're gonna steal it all with those hands! What are they hands or shovels?” Marianne tried to hold it out of his reach, going so far as to lay halfway down on the couch and extend her arms above her head, knee to his chest, but Bog's arms being as long as the were that didn't deter him in the least. Bog pushed forward and easily scooped another large hand full of popcorn for himself, purposefully dropping a few onto Marianne before she righted herself. 

Bog grinned triumphantly as he ate his stolen goods. “There's nothing wrong with mine. You just have wee little hands, for your wee mouth. Which is surprising considering the amount you like to talk.” 

“Keep talkin like that and I'll show you what these ‘wee little hands’ can do to your massive ego.” Marianne flicked some candy corn she'd also brought with her at him to emphasize her point. Bog picked the food off nonchalantly and popped them in his mouth. 

“How bout you put that food where your mouth is  _tough girl_.” His eyes held a challenge for her. “Care to see who's mouth is in fact bigger? Person who stuffs the most in their mouth before the movie starts wins. ”

Marianne tapped her chin, pretending to think it over. “Loser makes a new batch and restocks food?” 

“You're on princess!”

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Marianne and Bog sat engrossed as they watched the movie, silently munching on what Marianne had had to restock the table with as they watched the tense scene unfold. 

_The girl locked the bathroom door behind her and stepped away slowly, panting softly as she listened for sound._

Both their hearts were beating rapidly in suspense. Marianne drew her legs up to her chest, she couldn't recall what would happen next, which only made the scene more nail-biting. 

Just as Jason appeared against the outside window with a knife, the door in Marianne's place flew open and slammed into the wall, a dark silhouette standing in it's frame. In unison Marianne and Bog both jumped, popcorn flying everywhere as each let out a scream of terror. 

The figure stepped forward and flicked on the lights to reveal Dawn in a blue floor length gown, followed closely by Sunny in overalls and white shirt. They barely made it through the door before collapsing on the ground in a fit of laughter.

Marianne and Bog quickly tried to regain their composure, picking popcorn off each other as calmly as possible.

“I thought you two were going out. What are you doing back so soon?” Marianne had to raise her voice to be heard over Sunny and Dawn's combined laughter on the floor.

“Whaha gaha igatohaha hahahaha!” Dawn wrapped her arms around her sides, trying to speak but the words kept fading into high-pitched laugher.

Sunny wiped the tears from his eyes and lifted himself off the ground, laugh/panting as he regained his breath. “Oh man that was completely worth driving back here, and we didn't even mean to do that! Your guys faces though!!”

Bog tilted his head indignantly towards the two as Dawn finally managed to bring it down to giggles. “Well how were we supposed to know it was you two? It could have been a crazy someone thinking to rob an empty house on Halloween.” 

“Yeah, cause all robbers dress like a fairy princess and elf when breaking an entering.” Sunny replied, not buying his excuse for a sec.

“In our defense it was dark and we were really into the movie.” Marianne tried to point out. She couldn't believe they actually jumped! And not just jumped, they'd screamed like a couple of first-rate horror watchers. That sure put a dent in her pride. 

Dawn brushed off her dress as she walked towards the hallway. “Sorry, I forgot my purse before we left so we came back to get it. But it's your own fault! You were probably watching something really....creepy.” She shuttered before disappearing into her room, most likely thinking of her _Crimson Peak_ experience. 

“So what'cha guys watching now?” Sunny leaned over the top of the couch, trying to see where they had paused the movie at. 

“ _Friday the 13th,_ Original.” Marianne answered, picking another piece of popcorn out of her hair and popping it into her mouth. No sense in letting it go to waste. 

"Classic horror." Sunny nodded approvingly, snagging some of the candy lying on the couch.

"Warning, I am approaching the back of the couch." Dawn reappeared, arms raised, her glittering blue purse in hand. "Just thought i'd let you know so you guys don't freak out again." Dawn could't help but giggle. Sunny gave a snicker, then quickly turned it into a cough when Marianne and Bog shot daggers their way.

Bog didn't even need to glance at Marianne to know she was thinking the same thing he was. Without hesitation, the two scooped what little popcorn was left in the bowl and began hurling it at the fairy princess and her elf, causing them to duck for cover.

"Come on Dawn, let's leave these two snuggling love birds to their movie, before they manage to kill us with their high-caloried popcorn." Laughing, Sunny took Dawn's hand and they both made a dash for the door. 

"We are NOT love birds!" Bog barked at the retreating figures.

"And we definitely do not  _snuggle."_ Marianne yelled indignantly. 

"Uh huh, whatever floats your boat." Sunny called out, already making his way down the apartment hall. "We'll see you guys later."

"You two behave, cause thats an awfully comfortable position for 'just friends'." Dawn teased before shutting the door quickly, followed shortly by the soft  _click_ of the lock.

Marianne looked at Bog, about to ask him what they had meant by  _snuggling_ when she noticed just how close they were. 

She was practically sitting on top of him. Her legs were almost fully stretched across Bog, knees pressed to his chest, with Bog's hand resting subconsciously on top of them. She must have flung them out reflexively when Dawn and Sunny came crashing in.

Bog followed her gaze, glancing down at just what his hands were laying on top of. Eyes wide, Bog yanked his hand back as if he'd touched fire. Marianne quickly swung her legs over so they were sitting side-by-side once again. 

"I…ah…s-sorry bout that…" Bog stammered awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair while trying to clear his throat.

 _Oh good grief,_ Marianne felt her cheeks instantly begin to burn. _Dawn was gonna be merciless when she got back._ To Marianne's matchmaking sister this was only gonna add more fuel to the fire her and Griselda have been building. Marianne took a bit of comfort in the fact that Bog looked just as flustered as she was. A blush had crept up his neck and turned his ears a bright shade of red. At least the suffering wouldn't be all on her side. 

From this close new angle Marianne could note the piercing blue color of his eyes. They were like reflections of the water, just as deep and easy to drown in….

 _What the heck, i'm turning into Dawn!_ Marianne needed a rescue from sudden direction of her thoughts, not to mention from the awkward silence that had fallen. Bog looked in need of one too, he kept fiddling his fingers while looking in every direction possible except in Mariannes. 

"Well…uh…I'm just…I'm gonna go make dinner!" Marianne basically launched herself off the couch and hurried to the kitchen. There was no protest from Bog as she began pulling the stuff out of the fridge. Marianne knew dinner on Halloween was always fast so hopefully Bog wouldn't minding waiting a bit to finish the movie.

Minutes later Marianne returned with two hot plates of dinner fresh from the oven. Now that she felt way more at ease, Marianne sat back down beside Bog and handed him his food. 

"What on Earth is this?" Bog stared down at the substance Marianne had just given him. Its not that it looked repelling or anything, just…different. _Very_ different.

"What, you've never had Pigs in a Blanket before?" Marianne hit _PLAY_  on the remoteand began to eat, drawing her legs up so she could set her plate on them.

"Uh no, i can't say that i have." 

"Well you don't know what you've been missing! Its a tradition my mom did for as long as i remember, and Dawn and i just kept it going. We'd always have pigs in a blanket for dinner, and also build a pillow fort to watch whatever movie it was we had rented in." Marianne gave a small smile. She missed those times with her mom; dressing up and going trick-or-treating, dumping their candy out on the floor to count, giggling in their fancy fort mom always help them build while they ate their dinner...

Seeing Bog's eyes were still on her, Marianne shook her head to pull herself out of her thoughts.

"If you want my opinion--"

"Does it matter if i do or not?" Bog grinned down at her, his tone playful.

"Nope, i just start with it out of obligation. Terrible habit of mine." Marianne bumped his arm with her own. "I like to peel the dough off and eat the dog first. They both taste really good dipped in mustard." Marianne picked one up and demonstrated to Bog, showing him how to take it off without ripping the buttery dough.

Copying her movements, Bog took a bite of his "unusual" dinner, giving a _'_ _not bad'_ nod to Marianne as they silently ate.

As the hours passed, Bog and Marianne enjoyed one after another movies, laughing at the terrible costumes of some of the monsters or the horrible acting of certain people, neither one wanting to call an end to the fun just yet. After their 5th one Marianne felt her eyes continuing to grow heavy, and didn't think she could keep them open any longer. Bog was already out for the count. She could hear a soft snore vibrating deep within his chest.

Deciding to take a chance, Marianne leaned in and managed to gently rest her head on Bog's shoulder, despite how much taller he was then her. She had barely closed her eyes when they flew open. Bog had moved his head over until it touched her own, sleepily pressing into hers. She could feel the prickly sensation of Bog's scruff on top of her head, which oddly gave her a sense of warmth as she closed her eyes once more. Pressing into his arm to get more comfortable, Marianne had to admit, just before sleep claimed her, this had been one of the best Halloween's she'd had in a very long time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hallelujah! I wanted this done weeks ago, not before Thanksgiving! Ah well…
> 
> I am not a horror movie person AT ALL, so my apologies for not getting too in depth with Mari and Bog's bantering regarding Friday the 13th or Crimson Peak.
> 
> I took the googly eyes game from abutterflyobsession's Strange Magic AU; Art School AU. (check it out cause she is amazing!! Endless fluff and fandom references!) 
> 
> The tradition of Pigs in a Blanket is actually one my family and i have done for as long as i can remember, so i thought i'd put it into Marianne and Dawns, along with a few others here and there.
> 
> Sorry if the ending seems kind of rushed, i really wanted this done and its late. :P


End file.
